The invention relates to an improved lock mechanism, more particularly an improved lock mechanism for caskets or coffins.
Lock mechanisms in general, and, in particular, lock mechanisms for caskets or coffins, are well known. However, previously known lock mechanisms suffer the disadvantages that they involve a number of parts, are expensive and/or are difficult to install.
Many of the prior art devices further suffer the disadvantage that they do not provide an easy to use, push style locking mechanism that is easy to install and can be produced at low cost. Many of the prior art devices also have the disadvantage that they require anchoring collar, tabs or face plates which may detract from the aesthetic appeal of the casket.
An object of the present invention is to provide an easy to use, push style, locking mechanism for securing a first member to a second member, which can be easily installed and produced at low cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easy to use, push style, locking mechanism in a casket.
Yet another object the present invention is to provide a construction in which a push button is received in a bore in the wood which forms the casket.
To at least partially overcome the disadvantages of the previously known devices, the present invention provides an improved lock mechanism for connecting an upper lid portion to a lower box portion. The upper lid portion is provided with a locking pin, which extends downwardly from a lower surface of the upper lid portion. The locking pin has an enlarged head portion, which can be releasably engaged by a lock button.
The lower box section has a substantially vertical pin receiving socket extending from an opening in an upper surface of the lower box portion. The pin receiving socket opens into a substantially horizontal slide bore extending from an opening in a front surface of the lower box section to a blind end. The pin receiving socket is sized to receive the locking pin when the upper lid portion is closed. The slide bore is sized to slidably receive the lock button.
The lock button is slidable between a forward extended position and a depressed rearward position within the slide bore. A spring biases the lock button toward the forward extended position. Upon the application of a force acting against a force exerted by the spring, the lock button can slide from the forward extended position to the rearward depressed position.
The lock button has an upper surface in which is formed a lock slot. The lock slot is shaped to releasably engage an enlarged head portion of the locking pin. The lock button also has a lower surface diametrically opposed to the upper surface, in which is formed a slide slot. The lock button is partially hollow so as to form a lock button opening. In turn, the lock button opening forms a passage from the lock slot to the slide slot. The lock button is slidably maintained in the slide bore by way of a slide stop, inserted into the slide slot. The slide stop is inserted into the slide slot through the pin receiving socket and the passage.
When the lock button is in the forward extended position, the lock slot engages the enlarged head of the locking pin releasably securing the upper lid to the lower box. To release the upper lid, the lock button is simply slid into the rearwardly depressed position releasing the enlarged head of the locking pin.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of the pin receiving socket as a passageway through which slide stop may be inserted during assembly to maintain the lock button in the slide bore.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention provides a lock mechanism releasably securing a first member to a second member; the first member having a male locking pin member extending therefrom, the pin member having a distal end; the second member having a female socket extending about a socket axis and having an open socket end; the male locking pin member axially slidable into and out of the female socket via the open socket end between a withdrawn position in which the pin member is withdrawn from the socket and a fully seated position in which the pin member is coaxially received in the socket for locking in the socket against removal; the second member having a lock button receiving bore disposed about a lock axis, the lock button receiving bore having an open forward end and a closed rear end, the lock button receiving bore intersecting with the female socket with the lock axis intersecting the socket axis to extend transversely thereto; a lock button member disposed about a button axis, the lock button member coaxially slidably received in the lock button receiving bore for movement between a forward position and a rearward position; a slide stop member in the lock button receiving bore engaging an axially forwardly directed shoulder of the lock button member to limit forward movement of the lock button member in the lock button receiving bore to the forward position and prevent removal of the lock button member out of the forward end of the lock button receiving bore and to prevent relative rotation of the lock button member about the lock axis; a lock button opening extending radially through the lock button member providing access to the slide stop member and permitting insertion of the slide stop member through the lock button member for securing the lock button member in the lock button receiving bore during assembly and the lock button opening is coaxially aligned with the female socket when the lock button member is in an assembly position in the lock button receiving bore, the assembly position corresponding to one of the forward position, the rearward position and a position therebetween; wherein with the male locking pin member withdrawn from the female socket and the lock button member in the assembly position, the female socket and the lock button opening align permitting insertion of the slide stop member into the lock button receiving bore via the female socket and the lock button opening so as to secure the slide stop member in the lock button receiving bore, and wherein the male locking pin member and lock button member are complementarily configured to provide a pin locking mechanism activatible when the pin member is in the fully seated position and to releasably lock the male locking pin member in the female socket against removal when the lock button member is in the forward position and to permit the male locking pin member to move in the female socket between the withdrawn position and the fully seated position when the lock button member is in the rearward position.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a lock for a casket, the casket having an upper lid portion pivotally connected to a lower box portion, the upper lid portion pivoting between an open position and a closed position, the lower box portion having a first bore having a first axis and a second bore with a second axis, the first and section axis intersecting and extending transversely from each other, the lock consisting of: a locking pin fixed to the upper lid portion which can be removably inserted into the second bore coaxially with the second axis when the upper lid portion is in the closed position; a push button slidably mounted in the first bore for movement along the first axis between a locking position and an unlocking position, the push button having a first surface and a second surface diametrically opposed to the first surface, the first surface having a lock slot and the second surface having a slide slot, the lock slot releasably engaging the locking pin when the upper lid portion is in the closed position; a spring for resiliently biasing the push button towards the locking position; a securing member for securing the push button within the first bore and inserted into the slide slot to prevent rotational movement of the push button about the first axis while allowing the push button to slidably move along the axis between the locking position and the unlocking position, wherein when the upper lid portion is in the open position, the lock slot aligns with the second bore so that the securing member can be inserted through the second bore, the lock slot and into the slide slot securing the push button within the first bore and when the upper lid portion is in the closed position, the lock slot engages the locking pin to prevent the upper lid portion from pivoting to the open position.
The inventor has appreciated that a locking mechanism in accordance with the present invention eliminates the need for a drive socket head to turn camber style devices thus making the present invention quick and easy to install and/or remove.